Development and testing the differential efficacy of three condensed, simplified, and "packaged" audio-visual therapeutic procedures, suitable for use in the offices of private dental practitioners, and acceptable with regard to their degree of effectiveness and ability to reduce dental anxiety in patients, and future dental costs to both patient and practitioner.